Poudlard révolution !
by La Mandragore de Nantes
Summary: Poudlard, la vieille institution, est remise en question par la nouvelle génération d'élèves. Le système éducatif, les droits des élèves, le règlement, le mode de vie… Les élèves veulent du changement. Mais les personnels, ils en pensent quoi ?


**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Hier, j'ai eu des discussions sur l'univers d'Harry Potter avec des koupines sur Twitter et dans mon esprit a germé ce texte. Ce n'est pas du tout sérieux XD**

 **J'ai écrit en une fois le texte, donc désolée si vous le trouvez pas hyper travaillé, c'est surtout pour le délire XD**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Poudlard révolution !**

Tout commença au début de l'année 2016, à un cours de potion : une élève de première fut victime d'un accident de potion qui lui explosa à la figure suite à un mélange malheureux entre deux ingrédients qui n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer. Le vieux professeur Slughorn se dépêcha de soigner la fille en question et pensa que l'accident était clos : il avait tort.

L'élève en question était une née-moldue Française qui avaient déménagée avec sa famille en Angleterre l'année passée et dont les frères et sœurs ainés fréquentaient des établissements scolaires où ils étaient de grands activistes pour défendre les droits de leurs condisciples. Alors Diane – elle s'appelait Diane – parla des activités de sa fratrie et dans bien des esprits, des idées germèrent.

Un comité fut créé, le CGT (Comité Génial pour les Talents) et un parchemin présentant tous les points qu'il faudrait changer dans Poudlard fut distribué à l'ensemble des personnels. A la fin des revendications, une date de réunion fut inscrite. Tous les élèves de Poudlard, même ceux qui se fichaient pas mal du changement, se rendirent dans la Grande salle au moment convenu, histoire de voir ce qui allait se passer. Aucun adulte ne fut présent.

Diane, cheffe du mouvement, avec l'appui des autres élèves, décidèrent alors de montrer leur mécontentement.

Le lendemain, tous les professeurs virent avec surprise qu'excepté la poussière des lieux, personne n'était venu assister à leurs cours. Furieux, ils allèrent à la rencontre des élèves qui occupaient une salle assez grande pour tous les accueillir et qui s'amusaient, discutaient, lisaient, jouaient… Bref, s'occupaient.

La directrice, Minerva McGonagall, s'emporta.

\- Que signifie tout ceci ? Au lieu de procrastiner, allez immédiatement en cours !

\- Bonjour, professeur ! l'accueillirent les élèves. On est en grève, donc on ne vient pas.

\- Pardon ?

\- Nous avons des revendications pour apporter des nouveautés dont nous avons cruellement besoin et vous nous ignorez, donc on se met en grève.

\- Mon père travaille à la Gazette du Sorcier, ajouta un autre élève. Toute la communauté est au courant !

\- Ah, je me disais, ça fait beaucoup de hiboux qui attendent qu'on les laisse entrer, murmura Flitwick.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous de nous faire la leçon ! s'empourpra McGonagall. Allez en cours.

\- Lol nope.

\- Mais c'est votre devoir d'élèves !

\- Ecoutez-vous d'abord et discutons en ensemble autour d'une table. Diane a fait emmener des pains au chocolat, c'est très bon. La bouffe anglaise est quand même très limitée.

\- Et pourquoi on vous écouterait ? demanda Chourave.

\- La démocratie, toussa, toussa.

\- On a lu vos revendications, infirma McGonagall. Vous désirez du sexe !

\- Oui mais en fait c'est plus complexe que ça. On en parle autour d'un Whisky pur feu ?

\- Diane vous êtes trop jeune pour ça !

\- …j'aurais essayé.

* * *

Tout le monde fut donc réuni autour de la table et même si un débat entre les pro-pains au chocolat et pro-chocolatine s'installa, le débat du jour put débuter.

\- Alors cette histoire de sexe ?

\- Nous désirons avoir des cours d'éducation sexuelle. Vous ne nous apprenez pas à connaitre notre corps, ni comment nous protéger, le respect garçons/filles, les MST… Les trucs de base quoi ! Agiter sa baguette, ce n'est pas uniquement pour en faire sortir des choses au bout.

\- Nous n'avons jamais eu besoin de vous dispensez d'un tel enseignement. Il n'y a en a jamais eu besoin ici !

\- Vu tout ce qu'on a trouvé dans la Salle sur Demande, croyez-moi, les élèves ne sont pas ascètes.

\- Vous en demandez des choses : de la géographie, des langues étrangères, des sciences, des mathématiques… Mais quels élèves sensés demandent des maths, franchement ?

\- Les sorciers qui vont travailler dans l'économie ? C'est un minimum vital pour l'avancement de la société. La crise, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

\- A quoi ça va vous servir de savoir de tête comment faire une division ?

\- Comme on n'a pas de portable ni de calculatrice intégrée dans ce monde, pour calculer nos moyennes et les soldes, on n'a pas le choix.

\- Les soldes ? Sérieusement ?

\- C'est vrai que niveau fringues, les sorciers ne sont pas les plus avancés.

\- Vous êtes contre nos tenues en plus ?

\- Ah ça non : des mecs qui portent des robes, ont les cheveux longs et des femmes qui sont pleines de terres sans que ça ne choque personne, vous avez mille ans d'avance sur les Moldus. C'est peut-être le seul point d'ailleurs.

\- Donc notre société n'est pas si clichée que ça.

\- On est tous cishétéros, les Serpentards sont les méchants souvent moches et bêtes, les Griffondors sont grands, forts et cons, les Poufspouffle sont des victimes et les Serdaigles sont des geeks. Sans compter que les meilleurs sont des sportifs et que les bons élèves dit « trop intellos » sont mal vus.

\- Et ?

\- C'est une série américaine, avouez. Les basketteurs, les looseurs, la compétition entre les gens… Même High School Musical est plus recherché et profond, avec un vrai message sur la tolérance et l'acceptation d'autrui.

\- Mais nous aussi on vous valorise et on cherche votre bonheur !

\- On nous foutant en compétition dès notre arrivée. Tous ceux qui ne sont pas de notre Maison est notre rival.

\- Mais entre vous, ça se passe bien ?

\- Quand tu ne fais pas perdre de points à TOUTE ta maison, ouais.

\- Mais on pense à vous, on vous garantit votre sécurité !

\- Avec une forêt très dangereuse facilement accessible, un lac bourré de créatures pas toujours sympathiques, des pièces remplies de choses pas cools, genre un chien à trois têtes qui va aussitôt te croquer, des escaliers qui peuvent de faire tomber, des tableaux qui se foutent de toi, des fantômes qui font des crises cardiaques, des tuyaux jamais vérifiés, Peeves (à son nom seul tout est dit), de temps en temps des choses hyper pas risquées comme des Détraqueurs… C'est très la sécurité ouais…

\- On vous met sur un pied d'égalité : uniformes, points, self, activités…

\- Les sportifs sont valorisés, pas les autres. Tu as le vertige, tu n'aimes pas les sports violents, tu as un handicap, c'est pas bien vu.

\- A vous entendre vous êtes des malheureux.

\- On ne voit jamais nos parents. Certains ça les arrange, d'autres pas. Des mois sans les voir, surtout si on est jeunes, ça peut être violent vous savez ? Le choc psychologique est grand, surtout si on est des nés moldus et qu'on perd la technologie (téléphone, mails, réseaux sociaux…) donc parler aux siens facilement c'est pas très Charlie.

\- Arrêtez, ce n'est pas si catastrophique : vous mangez bien non ?

\- C'est vrai.

\- Donc tout ne va pas si mal ?

\- Oui.

\- Donc on reprend les cours ?

\- Oui. NON !

\- Trop tard !

\- C'est un scandale !

\- Hé hé hé !

\- Faut dire qu'avec des profs qui ont connu l'invention du train, on n'est pas prêt de voir le changement. De vrais fossiles !

\- Hé ho, on n'est pas si vieux !

\- Votre moyenne d'âge est la maison de retraite, voire le Sénat français. Même le minitel, vous n'avez pas dû connaitre. Quoique l'Angleterre n'a pas vraiment connu le Minitel. C'est dire votre âge !

\- Mais on est jeunes aussi : on sait dire wesh !

\- Oh my god…

\- On sait même que les One direction existent !

\- C'est bien de découvrir un groupe quand il est séparé, ça prouve la vitesse à laquelle vous vous informez.

\- Mais Harry Styles est si mignon !

\- Professeur McGonagall !

\- On vous apprend des choses les morveux ! Genre : transplaner !

\- Et notre société hein ? Comme marche le système politique ? Comment on vote ? Que se passe-t-il si on vit à l'étranger ? Sommes-vous touchés par le terrorisme ?

\- Vous ne lâcherez pas l'affaire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.

\- Vous savez quoi, on réfléchit de notre côté et on en reparle. On accepte toute vos conditions si les Moldus votent pour le Brexit !

\- Mais c'est pas juste !

Les professeurs sortirent de la pièce, heureux.

\- Très bonne idée le pari sur le Brexit, on est sûr de que rien ne changera ! Oh ce que qu'on a hâte d'être au 24 juin au matin !

* * *

On apprit par la suite que bien des postes de professeurs se libéraient pour Poudlard, tandis que le Sénat français reçut plusieurs lettres le suppliant d'accepter de nouveaux fossiles dans leurs rangs.

* * *

 **Je ne me drogue pas XD**

 **Review ? :3**


End file.
